Schenck's conversation with Stehr and Hewel
The Schenck's conversation with Stehr scene is a scene near the end of Downfall rarely used in parodies. In Downfall Mohnke's group have found a place to rest. Schenck talks with Stehr, asking him if he has somebody waiting for him. Stehr shows him a picture of his girlfriend. Schenck asks him what will his family feel if he dies, but he says that they'll be proud of him. He takes his photos back and tells Schenck to say hello to his bride if he survives the captivity. He then lies on the bed, holding his gun on the chest. Günsche looks at his watch. Hewel asks Schenck to talk to him. As they talk, Hewel shows Schenck a cyanide capsule and he says to Schenck that Hitler gave it to him as a farewell gift and that he promised Hitler he would kill himself if the Russians won and that Hewel doesn't want to talk negatively to him. After this, Schenck tries to talk Hewel out of killing himself, saying that he's a diplomat, and that he's protected by international law, along with the benefits of the promise. Suddenly, a voice is heard, and everyone except Hewel, Stehr, and a SS officer point their guns in the direction from which the voice comes while Günsche looks serious and Mohnke looks worried. Then, a SS officer with a white flag emerges, saying that it's over, and that Germany has surrendered. At this point Hewel puts the cyanide capsule in his mouth, bites it, and shoots himself, along with Stehr. At the end, the others look at the bodies. In Parodies Although this scene isn't commonly used in parodies, this scene has been used by KakashiBallZ in his april fools parody. FegeleintheLostTapes's Viva La Fegel 4 parody also uses this scene. This scene is also used in HRP's The Assassination of Hitler Part 8. In InstaneCrafter's parody: Hewel's Superweapon: Suicide of Doom, Hewel uses this superweapon to destroy the Death Star. This scene is also used in pudekcufsisiht's parody, where the white flag stood for the last piece of toilet paper. Gallery GunscheP38.jpg|"You shall not pass!" Officer with White Flag.png|"We just surrendered." Hewel point blank.png|Hewel shoots himself. Triva *This is the last time Hewel, Stehr, Mohnke, Günsche, Schenck and the other SS officers appear in the movie. *In the Extended Version of Downfall, the scene where Schenck talks to Stehr is applied while in the Theatrical Version, this scene is deleted and it goes right to where Schenck talks to Hewel instead. *According to Schenck, he stated that Hewel was emotionally and physically very tired during the breakout that this caused him to commit his suicide instead of living in real life. * The gun that Hewel used to commit his suicide in this scene was a Walther 7.65 handgun. * The SS officer who announces the capitulation to Schenck and the others was portrayed by a Russian actor and had to to be re-dubbed for the original. Category:Downfall Scenes Category:Suicides Category:Rare parody scenes